Conventionally, measurement apparatuses and methods are used to separate and identify a predetermined substance to be measured (hereinafter referred to as a target substance) from a sample containing a plurality of substances and to analyze the target substance. Such a measurement apparatus is provided with a transfer section that transfers a reaction container in which a sample is housed from a particular housing location to a transfer destination location. Furthermore, the transfer section is configured to include a gripping mechanism for gripping the reaction container.
As a configuration of the gripping mechanism, a configuration illustrated below has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a mechanism including a holder that holds a reaction container, a rod portion having a tip portion that is fitted into the holder at an upper end opening of the reaction container, a rod holding section that elastically supports the rod portion such that the rod portion is slidable, and a guide section that surrounds the rod portion and that cancels the fitting of the transfer member by sliding the rod portion along an axis. Such a configuration allows the reaction container to be gripped by inserting the rod portion into the upper end opening of the reaction container. Then, the guide section presses the reaction container into which the rod portion has been inserted, to allow the reaction container to be removed.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a mechanism including a pair of grip arms that holds the reaction container in a laterally sandwiching manner and a recess that is formed in each of the grip arms and that can be fitted over a neck portion of the reaction container. Such a configuration allows the reaction container to be gripped by reducing an interval between the pair of grip arms and fitting the recess over the neck portion of the reaction container. Then, the reaction container can be removed by increasing the interval between the pair of grip arms to cancel the fitting of the recess over the reaction container.